


loving you was easy (once upon a time)

by ropeburn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, jongin is kind of a child, just a crumb of smut, soo deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropeburn/pseuds/ropeburn
Summary: jongin wants to settle down. kyungsoo wants to know why a wolf is dressed like a lamb.





	loving you was easy (once upon a time)

**Author's Note:**

> hello just dipping my foot back into writing outside of pure smut,, can’t be a heathen my whole life.
> 
> it’s not the best just a random thought that materialized into..this? pls enjoy nonetheless 😊
> 
> (also no caps bc lazy)

    

  all that can be heard in the deafening silence of the car is the rush of wind outside as they speed down the highway. kyungsoo picks up on his own pulse a few times, thumping a bit harder anytime jongin exhales particularly loud or shifts in the driver's seat a certain way. he’s fixating, focusing on anything to ignore the current awkwardness.

 

  soon though, kyungsoo finds himself recounting the night’s events. his boss, mr. jo, had invited he and jongin to a nice, laid back beach party just to bring in the start of the summer.

 

“ _wealthy people can do shit like that, I guess.”_ he recalled jongin mumbling with a bitter scoff.

 

  It started out perfectly fine, kyungsoo mingling and parlaying with guests with jongin never too far behind, until he excused himself to the restroom. kyungsoo turns at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder and is met by his always friendly boss.

 

  they fall into comfortable small talk, even kyungsoo throwing a joke his way about he and his wife needing walkie-talkies to communicate within the large home, sending mr. jo into a fit of laughter, hand falling to the small curve of his back carelessly. this action doesn’t go unnoticed by the now reapproaching jongin, who greets the older man with a curt nod. sensing the discomfort, mr. jo quickly removes his hand, puts on a smile and tells them to enjoy the rest of their evening as he retreats.

 

  what happens next is quite the opposite though, with jongin whisking kyungsoo out and away from the crowded house and into their car, expletives ringing as kyungsoo tries to reason with him.

 

  a familiar lump begins forming in his throat at the recollection of the night, tears brimming his eyes as he looks out of the window at the illuminated skyline, attempting to seem pensive but failing by the second.

 

_fuck, you were supposed save it for the shower._

 

But he can’t, and won’t.

 

“you can say some really messed up shit sometimes. you know that jongin?” he croaks out as fresh, hot tears roll down his reddening cheeks. jongin spares him a quick glance, jaw noticeably set and tense.

  
  


  “i’m sorry you took it that way.” is the younger’s terse response, right hand steering the wheel in a vice grip.

 

  kyungsoo whips his head around at this, staring at his fiancé incredulously. “sorry i took it _that_ way? jongin how else am i supposed to take it when you pretty much imply that my MARRIED boss wants to fuck me AT his party?!”

 

   jongin sighs. “We were outside.. and is it really that far fetched of something to think? hell what was i supposed to think with his hand inches from your ass and breathing down your neck? please tell me WHAT impression i was supposed to make from that soo.”

  
  


   kyungsoo feigns laughter. “hmm i don’t know, maybe not jump to conclusions like a petulant child? What if your behavior tonight made him uncomfortable enough to terminate me? if i don’t have a job how can we move into that bigger place we’ve been eyeing, or go forward with the wedding?”

 

  the younger’s fierce glare softens a bit at this. “i get that babe, i reacted bad and again i’m sorry. i love you and i want a life with you. i just don’t trust him.”

 

   kyungsoo breathes an exasperated sigh. “jongin this isn’t about him. baby, I love you too but what about your trust in _me_? if we don’t have that then what do we have?”

  
  


______________________________

 

  every word passed in the car is soon forgotten when jongin shoves him into the bedroom wall, effectively hiking the smaller man’s legs around his waist and diving in for a searing kiss. it’s more tongue and tenacity than technique as they lick into each other’s mouths obscenely. jongin slides down to nip and suck at kyungsoo’s neck, inciting the most pornographic moans from the other, sounds going straight to his straining dick.

 

  “mine, you’re mine.” mumbles jongin in between peppering kisses along the other’s collarbone, big hands gripping his pert ass as he grinds against the older man.

 

  kyungsoo throws his head back, welcoming the onslaught to his sensitive neck. “i’m not a toy baby,” he mewls, leveling his head to look into jongin’s lust-filled orbs, hand fondling the taller’s dick through his jeans. “people aren’t meant to be possessed, they’re meant to be experienced.”

 

  jongin groans at this, hiking kyungsoo up and off the wall and letting him drop to the bed. he looks up at him expectantly, all pale skin and bruised lips and splayed, thick thighs. jongin soon finds his way between them, hovering so close his could catch the bated breaths in his own mouth.

 

  “then let me experience you.”  

 

  so kyungsoo let him. he was as receptive and pliant as he could be even with all the negative thoughts flying through his mind.

 

_he’s changed._

 

_you’re gonna regret this marriage._

 

_leave._

 

  but god, how could he? how could he when jongin looked so perfect like this? hips working double time rocking into him with promises of forever falling from his lips onto kyungsoo naked shoulders and exposed neck. it’s too much to ponder at the moment, he’s too tipsy and too far gone. holding him close and flush he wraps his legs even tighter around as the younger pounds into him relentlessly, salty tears falling over and past his face down his ears from the position, emotions from way more than the stimulation. he welcomes them with a loud sob of the other’s name.

 

  

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me @pynkcvshmere on twitter ! we can bond over jongin’s flat ass ttyl


End file.
